Wedding Day
by Dani Charlie
Summary: Lyndie's Wedding Day


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters (Except Dean, Linda, Lyndsaie, Lisa, Lenore, Lowden, and Lorianne; as well as Jon and Molly Lyn); I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Lucy's family:

Linda Joan Knight, age 47 ½ – Lucy's mother – blonde hair, blue eyes.

Lucy Avea Knight, age 23 ½ – blonde hair, blue eyes.

Lyndsaie Ruse Knight, age 17 – golden-brown hair, hazel-blue eyes.

Lisa Kloë Knight, age 11 ½ – sandy blonde hair, brown eyes.

Lenore Mery Knight, age 8 – dark brown hair, blue eyes.

Lois Bobi Knight, age 6 - dark brown hair, brown eyes.

Lowden Jett Knight, age 4 – sandy blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes.

Lorianne Juli Knight, age 1 ½ – reddish-brown hair, hazel-green eyes.

-*-*-

Wedding Day

-*-*-

Six months had passed since the accident and today was Lyndsaie's wedding day.Since Dean Knight's arrest, the family had moved to Chicago to be near Lucy while she finished out her schooling, as had Jon and his father.Molly Lyn had grown, and was now 13 months old.Lyndie and Jon had entered the local high school to finish their schooling, while the younger children had entered the elementary school.

Jon had proposed about two months after Lyndie's release on their first date in Chicago.He had taken her to the observation deck of the Sears tower (one of her new favorite places), then on a visit to the ER, followed by a quiet dusk picnic in the snow.He'd proposed as the snow fell around them, and the moonlight making the thin blanket of pure white sparkle.He'd handed a bouquet of flowers and in each was a note.'Nope, not here.' Was written on the small slips of paper, until she reached a lily.In it was a diamond ring.It was a simple gold band with a small diamond.Written carefully on the flower's petal was 'Will You Marry Me, Lyndsaie Ruse?'.Excitedly, Lyndie had said yes.

Lucy and the others were worried about her rushing into a marriage without thinking, but with some excessive thought by both parties, settled the others doubts.The wedding date was set, and the guest list was written up.

So today, Lyndie was standing in her dressing room in her brand new wedding dress.It was the color of powdered diamonds, and everyone agreed that she looked like a princess from Camelot.The bodice was a corset with long bell sleeves, and the floor-length skirt was flared and chapel style.She had in her hair a diamond tiara with aquamarine, sapphire, and rose quartz stones.She wore simple white sandals with no stockings on her feet.

"Are you sure that I can't call you Guinevere?You look so much like a princess in that dress." Lucy said, breaking her sister's thoughts.

"I feel like a princess." Lyndie answered softly, looking down at her finger.The engagement ring was polished and glistening, and Lyndie smiled, thinking that in just a few minutes, she'd be Mrs. Lyndsaie Ruse Andrews.

Lucy sat down on a chair, "God, you are so beautiful, Lyndsaie.I never realized how well you've grown into being a woman.You aren't my little sister anymore."

"Don't get me crying now." Lyndie said, holding back tears.

"I'll try, but I can't promise."

"So, is everyone here?"

"Everyone but the best man."

Lyndie looked out the door into the church, "J.C. isn't here yet?"

Lucy laughed – J.C. was Jon and Lyndie's new nickname for Carter, "Nope."

"Did you call him?Has anyone seen him?" Lyndie asked.

"Calm down, I called him.And it appears that he's here now." She pointed to Jon, who was talking to Carter.

Lyndie looked at her sisters and Molly Lyn.They were in her dressing room as they were her bride's maids and the flower girls.Lucy, Lisa, Lonnie, and Lois were her bride's maids, while Molly Lyn and Lorianne were going to be the flower girls (Lorianne would follow her niece by holding on to the one basket of flower petals in her right hand and Molly Lyn would hold it with her left).They were all dressed similarly – the older ones were wearing floor-length emerald green dresses, and the two youngest ones were wearing pale yellow and pink dresses that went down to their ankles.Lucy, however, was the maid of honor and was wearing a blue velvet, off-the shoulder, floor-length dress.It had long sleeves and a flared skirt, and Lyndie had more then once called her Lady Lucy.

Lyndie looked out at the people and then her sister, "Let's go."

-*-*-

As the music played, Lowden, who was the ring bearer, walked down the aisle, followed by Lisa with Dr. Greene.Lenore and Dr. Benton were next.Following them, were Lois and Jerry, Kerry followed them with Jon's best friend, Cody.After them came Carol and Doug, Molly Lyn and Lorianne, and finally Lucy and Carter.Lyndie smiled as she thought of what she and Jon had done.They'd purposely picked their best man and maid of honor to be Lucy and Carter, because when the braid and groom get the first dance, the second goes to the bride's maids and the groom's men, which meant that Lucy and Carter would have to dance together to a slow song and with a little help from everyone – they would kiss by the end of the song.

Jon's dad, Charles, and her mother took each of Lyndie's hands and the wedding march began.She walked down the aisle, and smiled the entire time.

Getting to the alter, Charlie and Linda let go of Lyndie's hands and placed them in Jon's.The pastor started and they listened to him, answering on autopilot, as they were lost in each other's eyes.Finally, having heard the cue, Jon looked at Molly Lyn and Linda handed her granddaughter to his father.

"We were trying to figure out the best way to add Molly Lyn to the ceremony, since she is after all our daughter and we decided on adding a third ring into the vows.Jon put her on the chair that was there, and picked up the third ring from the pillow that Lowden held. Jon and Lyndie looked at Molly Lyn, and then in unison began the vows they had written to her, "Molly Lyn Coralie Andrews, We promise that we will love you and take care of you.We will always be there for you and we will protect you and teach you and we'll always make sure you know the difference between right and wrong, love and hate, life and death.We will always love you." They finished and pushed the tiny ring onto Molly Lyn's equally tiny finger.

The pastor looked at the two and smiled, "I now pronounce you husband, wife, and child.You may kiss the bride."

Jon leaned over and kissed Lyndie, while everyone else clapped and smiled.

-*-*-

# Reception

While 'When You Cry' played in the background, Lyndie and Jon danced.They danced while everyone watched, and waited for the cue.The bride's maids and the groom's men went with whom they'd walked down the aisle with, and began to dance.They continued waiting for the cue.

Carter and Lucy were slowly moving towards the center of the floor and Lyndie looked at the others, "Now." She mouthed.With that, the others bumped into Carter and Lucy, pushing their bodies together.Annoyed that the original plan hadn't worked, the secondary plan came into effect.Carol and Doug purposely danced into the couple.John and Lucy's heads were pushed together, and the two began to kiss.

Everyone smiled."Finally!" Mark said, looking at the two of them.

The song finished out, and they waited all for Carter and Lucy to stop kissing before leaving the floor.They waited five minutes.

-*-*-

Sitting down to eat, Lucy looked at her sister, "Nice setup."

"Hey, you taught me how to be devious.By the way, how'd you breathe?You and him hand to be kissing for like five minutes."

Lucy looked at Carter, "Easy – I used my nose."

Lyndie giggled and watched as Carter got up to do the speech he'd written.Over the last six months John Carter had come to know the Knight family well – even spent a few nights at their house.And since then, he'd known exactly what he'd say at the wedding.

"I haven't know Lyndie or Jon as long as most everyone else here, but I've learned enough in the last six months to know that Lyndie and Jon are close and that they will have a lasting marriage.They love Molly Lyn very much, and if they decide one day that they can't be married anymore, I know they will still be good friends and care for Molly Lyn equally.I know that they are looking at a future that holds so much, and I hope that they get everything they want." He paused, "I've also come to know that Lyndie _and_ Lucy are a lot alike, so I've made the following warning list for Jon." Carter held up a piece of paper, "1. If she asks you a question, answer it quickly.2. If you do something she doesn't think is/was fair, fix it ASAP.3. Don't let her think that you don't trust her or that you don't respect her, it may result in death.4.Should #3 ever go vice versa, you could end up with a dislocated shoulder.5. …"

Lyndie looked at Lucy,_ 'I have a family now.Carter, Mark, Carol – I guess Lucy was right when she said that a family is a group of people that love you and will take care of you.'_ Lyndie looked up and looked at the man sitting with her mother.His name was George.And he was the father Lyndie had always wanted.He loved them and took care of them and was helping to make sure that when Dean got out of jail, he would never be able to come near any of the children._'And now my family has a dad who won't hurt us again.'_

-*-*-

Dani Charlie

[Dani_Charlie@usa.net][1]

Please review!

   [1]: mailto:Dani_Charlie@usa.net



End file.
